We Said Forever
by song six
Summary: Wally and Dick were meant to be together forever...right? Sometimes that's not the case in relationships. So what happens when Dick leaves Wally? Can they ever be together again? Wally could only ever wait, want, and wish to see.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

**Author's Note:** So…please don't hate me if anything sounds _familar_, but it's been awhile so who knows? Maybe you all forgot by now! Hahahaha! And there must be new readers while most old ones have left and gone. Oh! Keep in mind please, I'm big on metaphors. So listen to_ 'Wherever You Will Go' by the Calling_, and Let me know what you thought please! And check out my blog at blogspot called _NotSoKaring _if you would like to read explanations of this story and others I've done! Thankyou!

* * *

'We Said Forever'

by Songsix

* * *

**.x.X. How do we know me and you will work? .X.x.**

Fluffy, white clouds rolled by in the light, grey sky as the shadows beat down on his face. He was sprawled out on hard warmed concrete watching with not a thought in his mind letting it wander aimlessly. Green eyes dull and glazed as they traced every curve and swish of the sky. He'd rather be lost in the moment than to join the present and know the truth, which is ironic considering speed was all about time and hurry. He always had, since _that_ day.

Sometimes…no…all the time, he wondered to himself if there was something he could have done differently, if he just tried harder could it have made a difference? As a superhero, he knew very well that every second counted, and if he even wasted a moment to breathe, it could be detrimental to someone else. This applied to general life and feelings as well. That moment you could have said something else. That moment you could have reached out to them and stopped them. That single moment that could have changed everything.

It's been years since it happened, and he still regretted what happened, but he guessed there really wasn't much he could have done. At least, that's what everyone else tries to convince him, but there's always going to be that lingering thought that _just maybe_ there was something. He knew it was useless to blame himself, and he was well aware by now that life does funny things to you for a reason. Even if it's not a 'ha-ha' sort of funny. Even if it is a you feel like you're heart is going to burst right out of your chest funny.

That sickness in his stomach, that ring in his head, that dryness on his tongue, it had slowly gone away. However, the thud in his chest remained with him, and it sucked. A lot. He couldn't help it, that was simply how he felt. When you lose your first love, it was always the hardest to get over. It's like losing a whole piece of yourself, because they knew you better than you could and you're so sure no one else ever would. Whereas, you knew them as if they belonged to you, they were yours and only yours, and there would never be anyone else. When you found them, you knew it was the end of a long miserable search, because they were it. They were the one. That's because, they were. You forget what life was like before them, because honestly, you probably didn't even know how to live for real until them. When you were sad, you were sad. When you were mad, you were mad. When you were happy, you were happy. However, with them…

When you were sad, you were torn, hollow, and helpless and you prayed to God the pain would go away. It was as if someone took your heart and stomped all over it right in front of you. You wanted to bury yourself away into some dark corner of the world and never look back to the world, because no one cared. You were alone and it would always feel that way.

When you were mad, you were furious, angry, and had guns blazing ready to strike. You'd feel confused and focused all at the same time as you screamed your heart out aiming it at the world, because you didn't know where else to aim that fury. It was hard to think clearly, breathe smoothly, or to get a grasp on reality. All you wanted to do was break everything around you the same way your heart had been. You were alone and it would always be better that way.

When you were happy…god…you were _so_ happy. It's like no one could touch you, you were so high. There's a blooming warmth that never cooled, and a fresh breath of air that made you believe anything was possible. You wanted to sing out to the world. There's this overwhelming confidence within you that just knew even if you messed up it would be okay, and for the first time, it was actually freaking true. Because no matter what you had someone who would love you, always and forever.

Forever

"_Forever."_

"Forever."

You never had to be alone.

Actually, that was the best part of being in love. Even when you thought you were alone, figured you should be you never really were. They followed you wherever you went, even way up high, down low, and on your darkest days. You never had to stand alone, because you didn't have the choice.

But what happens when you can't be in love with that person anymore? Well, Wally could tell you the answer to that: you didn't get the choice of _not_ being alone.

Waking up each morning had been the hardest part so far, that was for sure. Because for a moment, you think it was all just a dream, and there's always that terrible false hope that you'll look up and you'll see them smiling down at you like they always had from the very beginning. A giant grin flashing that brilliant set of white chompers, and you look pretty goofy smiling back after being caught off guard. But you can't help looking like an idiot, you just get so irrational when you're around them. Figures…

"_No one could ever take your place."_

"Yours either."…it was all only imaginary. Every. Damn. Time.

Wally wiped his eyes with his sleeve inhaling through the nose slowly, one…two…three, and out the mouth one…two…

"Why?"…before choking onto a sob and a hiccup escaped his lips. It wasn't fair. Why did life have to play these kinds of games with him? After everything they had been through, all the feelings they had gone through, every obstacle in their relationship they ever had to face, and suddenly all at once he had to say goodbye. No amount of waiting, wanting, or wishing would bring the other boy back into his life. He left him, all alone, and that's how it was going to stay because when you find the one that's the end of it. Why would you ever keep searching? Right?

He couldn't help but think bitterly to himself, that if Dick really cared about him than he wouldn't have left. He thought they would always belong together. They had a love story like no other, and people would look at them and know their tale would be an instant classic. Some days, he was sure he really hated Dick for leaving him the way he did. He wasn't ready to be alone. He hated it, it was an awful feeling. But, no. He could never hate Dick. He loved him so much it _hurt_ everything inside of him.

At the beginning, Dick didn't even believe they would work. However, that never put a damper on Wally's hope. No, he would never give up. He did everything he could to change the boy's mind, because his best friend meant _that much_ to him. Even if it meant running through the pouring rain, dashing through dancing flames, and flying through the air he would do whatever it took. They were meant to be, he always felt it in his heart that they were.

Wally groaned covering his face with calloused hands calming his breathing as he tried to relax himself once more. He promised everyone he wouldn't think about it anymore. He was trying really hard, because he knew they were all just worried about him. Besides, he was in the big leagues now; there was no time to waste being stuck in the past. He wouldn't be able to avoid the present forever. He knew too well forever was a load of crap.

With tired and unsteady legs, Wally attempted to stand, but he lost his balanced just a second almost falling to his hands. Luckily, he caught himself before he fell off the roof. It wasn't really much of a long fall, but it'd still hurt. Even if he did have hyper healing it didn't mean it wouldn't be painful. Unfortunately, just as he was about to walk towards the door to the staircase, a sudden gust of wind blew hard and harsh against his body–

"W-Whoa!" –and gravity did the rest. As he fell, he grabbed at the many edges and panels of the windows while he tried to scale the small building. Flakes of white flew off as the skin of his fingers scraped against the brick of the wall. He wiggled and grabbed doing his best not to splatter onto the ground, but when he was sure he could make a safe landing he let go.

"Ohmygod!" His body slid down a dark, blue, striped canopy roof that covered boxes of fruits, vegetables before his feet touched the sidewalk, and he started to spin around trying to find balance. He looked like he was doing a waltz, just without a partner, music, or any sanity. But as he was finding his step he felt a shoved against his back as he bumped into someone accidentally.

"Watch it!" They yelled at him, but as he turned to banter back, he immediately felt sheepish realizing he made them drop their groceries. The produce rolled all around the ground in a frenzy. The poor girl appeared although she were already flustered as she scurried around on her hands and knees gathering the lost food items. Feeling guilty, he got down on all fours as well helping her pick everything up.

"Sorry! I wasn't really watching where I was going." He apologized, grabbing for the bundle of oranges trying to make their escape. They rolled quickly across the asphalt like little buggers. A few cars had to stop, and the drivers cursed and honked at him to get out of the way. Wally didn't care though, he just gave them a friendly wave and sheepish grin.

The girl rolled her eyes before muttering back to him, "I can see that."

"Let me help you." He offered, as he continued to do so anyways. When all the produce was back together, he helped her poured them back into the brown paper bags. She wiped her hands off her jeans shaking her head. But there was a small smile on her face, and that brought relief to him…"Thanks."…as well as a tug at the corners of his lips.

"You look kind of familiar." He commented, studying her carefully, one hand on his chin and the other on a hip. She tucked long strands of black hair behind her ears before crossing her arms and looking right at him with dark eyes. She had a really nice smile.

"Probably from the news, perhaps?" She suggested, pointing one finger into the air.

Wally was just about to nod his head as he remembered until he had a sudden epiphany, green eyes going wide, "No you…Linda?" He asked, and even this realization made the girl jump back as well.

"Wally West?"

"In the flesh!"

She was grinning now, white teeth shining and dark eyes shining now as she remembered. God, that was a _really_ nice smile. "No way! You've gotten so–"

"Dashingly handsome?" He interrupted putting on his suave voice, but it cracked in the middle as he spoke. Hey, it's been awhile…it's been awhile…

" –I was going to say even more clumsy than you were before." Linda joked in a giggle, and a blush crept up his neck at the sound of her laugh. He liked how her eyes brightened when she giggled too. It brought even more animation to her face. He liked her face…

"Oh…hey! Don't be such a dope!" He chuckled, crossing his arms in pretend defiance earning more giggles from the girl to his pleasure.

"Whatever, Walls." His ears perked at the sound of the nickname. When was the last time someone called him that? "Look, I have to get going. Got a big story tomorrow." She explained, fumbling with the bags in her hands picking them up from their feet. Wally couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, he wanted to keep talking. He missed this sort of thing.

He scratched the back of his neck, looking away trying to hide his expression, "yeah I get it. It was nice to see you, y'know?"

Linda smirked at his bashfulness, before setting down her groceries, pulling out a pen, taking his hand and scribbling a set of digits onto it in neat handwriting. Wally was surprised, and really, really…happy. The fresh sing-song kind. "Yeah, it was." She replied with a wink, and took her things walking away with a nice stride to her step.

After ogling at her for a second or two, Wally came back to reality shaking his head before calling out to her, "Hey! What's your story on anyways?"

Linda stopped in mid-step, before calling out with a cocky, knowing tone, "that jerk, Flash!"

"Perfect."

The rest was history.

Later, he called her, and they talked into the dark blue night until the sun came up revealing a bright bold sky. He never felt any happier.

This was a moment he never saw coming, but one he would never regret. Time would pass by, and before he could even blink an eye, Wally found himself on one knee proposing to Linda. In addition, on that corner of the street where they first felt their hearts beat wild for one another, and he knocked her off her feet – literally. It was the perfect love story. They reunited from childhood unexpectedly and in a goofy clumsy mess, just like how Wally was. They felt a flurry of butterflies. Soon, they would date and fall into a deep endless love. Then, Linda would learn the guy she hated most was the one she adored the most. They completed each other in a natural way Wally didn't think could ever exist – _again_.

Everything happened so quickly, and time didn't stop for a single second. As the years went by, his love for Linda grew with each shared moment and created memory. After so much time spent waiting, wanting, and wishing he finally started to grow away from those old feelings. The bitterness and loneliness he held against Dick for leaving him started to subside. When he was strong enough to face the other boy again, he finally had the guts to confront him for the last time before he married Linda. It was the right thing to do. With a heavy heart, he went to him to finally say goodbye. There would be no more running away.

He pulled at his sleeve not sure what to say at first. He had different sorts of things on his mind, but nothing sounded very…good. He knew he looked really awkward, and was acting it too. But he couldn't help it, the last time he saw Dick they were younger. It has been forever…

Eventually, he found the right words. Taking a long, slow breath, he closed his eyes. It felt like there was something small and hard stuck in his throat. Not wanting to hold the other up for too long, he started with a shaky voice, "Dick, I've been waiting for you for years. You have no idea how much I've just been wanting and wishing for the impossible."He gulped, tugging at his collar before continuing. "But even though no one could ever take your place…"Wally crouched down on shaky knees laying down the roses in his hands, letting go with hesitance, because he knew when he released his grip –"…I can't do that anymore." –it'd mean _the end_, to their story…

"I love you, Dick."…their time…

"More than you ever realized."…their feelings…

"_You never forget, do you?"_

"I'll never forget."...but never to the memory of their love. "Goodbye, Dick."

With a solemn heart, but with lifted shoulders Wally walked away from the weathered memorial across crisp, cut, green grass passing by the stones of many other missed ones. Every step became lighter, and more like air as though he were flying again. It was a feeling he hadn't known in years. There was still a sorrow in his heart, but things were going to be okay now. He knew it'd be. Dick would never let him be alone. With that in mind, he raised his head to Linda's gentle eyes and her kind reaching arms. He found himself wrapping around her body holding her close for dear life. The light of the setting sun traced his face, and although tears were streaming down, he couldn't stop smiling. Life would be okay now.

From afar, as the clouds started to clear, revealing the dark, blue night skies filled with stars that twinkled in the dark, there was a whisper in the wind, and warmth in the spring air. A bird with a red breast and wings of brown sung from the high treetops a song he once knew. As the melody washed through his mind and familiarity rung in his heart, he laced up his shoes and swooped Linda up into his arms. Digging his heels into the ground, he started running off towards the distance into forever.

**.x.X. I know it'll work. **_**Because **_**it's you and me. Like it's always been, and always should be .X.x.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you didn't figure it out I'll tell you now. This is the optional sequel to Check Yes, Juliet


End file.
